The use of cords and the like to actuate the type bars of typewriters has been proposed and utilized for many years. In modern times, the development of very strong and long-lasting flexible manmade fibers, such as nylon, has rendered it practical to utilize cord actuation to replace the metallic linkages which were almost universally used for many years. In one popular type of toy typewriter, nylon cords are employed which are secured to the bottoms of plunger-type keys which, when depressed, pull the cord to actuate the type bars. This arrangement has involved the use of keys of unattractive appearance, because thin exposed stem portions were required in order to pull the cords. In addition, the operating characteristics of such systems have suffered from the shortcoming that the force required to depress the keys was at its maximum at the beginning of the stroke.
The present invention aims to provide an improved actuating mechanism wherein the force required to depress the key is at a minimum initially and the mechanical advantage decreases and the rate of speed of the type bar increases as the key is depressed, so that the "feel" is improved, and the type bars strike the paper at maximum velocity.
A related object is to provide such a mechanism in which the characteristics just discussed relating to the ratio of key pressure and speed throughout the stroke can be accurately pre-set by the designer, and is uniform for all keys. Another related object is to provide such a mechanism which is inexpensive in construction and simple and inexpensive to assemble, as a result of which the cost of the typewriter to the consumer can be substantially reduced.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon consideration of the present disclosure in its entirety.